Supplies and Design (yume)
The Supplies and DesignEdit where: Yonshi village repair shop (8/18/12) 'who: ' Yume,jex,kako(haru) Guest_YumeMoumoku: -falling threw the thunder god gate yume would flail about as he started to fall. landing on his face as always yume would let out a groan, pulling himself up he would start to go threw his ruitine of fixing himself up and adjusting his puppet bag. today yume was excited not only had he acomplished a great training season, and got his week of pay from the repair man. he was finaly going to get to actualy start on repairing the marionette (its a type of puppet) that he held in his puppet bag. first off he knew he would have to go to shop for the stuff but more then anything he needed to find a book shop so he could find a book on puppets. moving to scratch at his head he could only hope that those around him would help him find his way threw the village, knowing if he tried he might just get lost. he was lucky in his first adventure that he had managed to find the repair guys shop but this time with all the things that would need to be acomplished he was sure he'd get lost- jexz9: -Jex would walk from the thunder gates and see's Yume in puppet training he would run toward them but not to close''Hey bro i came to help.''A big smile would be on his face as he wave toward Yume his bond brother- AzuresatoRyu: -I had been perched high above the village and shrouded from the naked eye by Yonshigakure’s usual dark mist filled skies. There were no clouds and little to no sunlight so naturally Yonshigakure no Sato was a very dreary and dull place. I recalled the day I arrived at the gate for the very first time and then had been transferred via that same gate to this place. It had surprised me and taken me a good amount of time to get used to the very distinct transistion between “worlds.”- ..mm?..-My mind had been elsewhere at the moment but I was brought back to reality from hearing the shuffleing of a pair of feet. I tilted my head slightly to the right gazing down at the two genin whom had arrived shortly before my noticing them. I watched yume , a blind boy, remove his puppet . that puppet had intriqued me recently, even though it was not at all operational I had regretted to admit that I knew little to nothing about puppets or the battle styles that came with their usage. If anything I knew puppets could be fun toys for little ones.- ….oh..interesting..-I was content enough to sit and wait, watching.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing jex, yume would let out a sigh of relief. turning to face him completly yume would smile more- hey bro -he would say in his normal whipser, hearing that jex wanted to help him with his puppet the smile on his face would seem to grow ten times bigger- awsome, i figured we could start with finding a book store then do some supply shoping then get to design -pausing a moment yume would tilt his head abit to the side the smile still painted on his face- what you think? jexz9: -Jex would smile''Ok bro.''Jex would look around for a book store''Hmmmmm wounder if there is one hold on bro.''as he conutinues to look- KakoUchiha: -Haru stepped out of the thunder god gates. He walked into the village and scouted the area, seeing two of his friends. He began walking towards them waving his hand back and forth.- "Hey guys"- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing someone that sounded like haru, yume would smile then turn to completely face the boy- hey haru, whats up -he would wiggle abit in his excitement as he moved to dig his hands into his pants pockets. hearing that jex was guna go and look for a book store, he would wait patiently to find out if he found one. though yume was very patient he couldn't help but hope jex would find the book store soon, all the thoughts that where floading yume's head like raging rappids would seem to constently put yume in a state as if he was dazing off in thoughts of how he wanted to make Oka his puppet look, what colors he would design her in, how he would carve each peice carefully, how he would stain the wood to give it a darker complection befor painting her. all these thoughts where screaming to get out of his head and straight to doing them- jexz9: -Jex would walk around''Hey guys one of you call miss Ryu and ask her if there is one.''as he would continue to look around- KakoUchiha: -Haru walked over to them, interested in what ever they were talking about, he asked- "What chu guys doing?" Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing haru's question an excited look would move once more to his face- where guna start working on my puppet...you want to help? -yume would smile more as his right hand would move out of his pants pocket to run up into the back of his head to scratch a random spot there- KakoUchiha: -Hearing yume's anwser, haru became excited also. he'd love to watch something come together- "Sure Ill Help" -a smile cracked across his face Guest_YumeMoumoku: awsome -yume would seem to move to clap his hands togeather- right now where trying to find a book store to try and find a marionette book, so we can figure out what all the tools we will need are and what kinda wood to look for -closing his eyes yume would wiggle abit- i was hopeing you guys could be my eyes for this in finding the shop then help with the designs will do later? KakoUchiha: -Haru tilteed his head to the left alittle- "hmmm, I Havent seen any books stores around lately. Have you guys asked any jonin?" Guest_YumeMoumoku: -yume would shake his head- i didn't even think to ask, thought it would be abit of an adventure for us -he would chuckle quietly as he moved to scratch the side of his head as if saying why didn't i think of that- KakoUchiha: -Haru would chuckle alittle- "So do you even have a clue at to what you want it to look like?" Guest_YumeMoumoku: i have a good idea -yume would smile as he moved to pull his puppet bag from his back. unwraping some of it he would move to reach in and pull the head out, holding it out hoping he was holding it out to haru. yume would smile knowing that the doll head was almost as if it where brand new- only part of Oka, the marionette that isn't broken -he would smile more- figured we'd go from there KakoUchiha: -Haru laughed even louder seeing that yume wasn't holding the doll out to him, he held it out to the air beside haru. Haru positioned himself in front of the doll, observing it- "Hmmmmm nice. It's gonna be alot of work"- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -yume would smile then nod- that it is -moving yume would place Oka's head back into his bag befor moving to wrap everything back up then place his bag back on his back- if things where easy it wouldn't be fun -yume would chuckle quietly- so lets go find us some books and supplies ya? KakoUchiha: -Haru would smile- "Sure, where should we look first?"- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -moving as if he where looking around, yume would scratch his head- i'm not quiet sure i mean book store, but i suppose we could start by going to one of the shops probably the repair shop get wood maybe my boss will know how to help us -yume would smile knowing if that was the case he deffinatly knew how to get to the repair shop- KakoUchiha: -Haru would say calmly-"I Dont know where any repair shops are either"-Haru stared at yume- Guest_YumeMoumoku: i do -yume would smile brightly- lucky for us i work in one -turning his head abit he would move to then brush his hair away from his face. staring out at all the blobs that laid out infront of him he would start to move out of memorie. heading tords the memorized path, yume would only hope haru was fallowing him. coming to a halt infront of the shop yume would atempt to look around though he couldn't really see- you with me haru -he would call out trying to make sure he didn't lose him- KakoUchiha: -Haru followed behind yume as he walked towards a repair shop.-"So what now?" Guest_YumeMoumoku: -yume would chuckle quietly- well we go in -moving yume would turn back befor reaching his hand out to try and feel for the door handle. finaly finding it yume would move to pull the door open. walking in yume would move to wave at the repair shop owner- hey aoi -he would call to them- by chance you know of any good materials we might have for a puppet i plan to pay for it -lissening to aoi talk about the different types of wood that might be good to use, picking out a wood that was both hard yet good to work with in carving. yume would move to pay for the material, laying out all the money he had on the counter. yume would wait for oai to tell him that he had the amount and he could collect the rest of it. picking up what was left he would stuff the rest back into his pockets befor waving for haru to fallow him to the back of the shop. walking into the back there would be tables set up with different tools laid out one of the tables would hold a old fancy looking chair that yume had been working on repairing. using his hands yume would naviagate his way around the work room to find himself coming to a halt infront of the table with the chair on it he would lean forward to almost seem to press his face near the chair. seeing the chair he would smile befor setting the wood aoi had given him down beside the chair- think this place will do for work? -he would call out though he didn't move to apear to look around- KakoUchiha: -Haru walked to the back of the shop, studing every thing he saw on the way back.-"Yea this will work perfectly i think"- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -smiling more yume would move to reach his hand out as if to try and find a stool to sit down on. finaly feeling his hand make contact with the cool smooth surface of the stool. yume would then move to pull it to him befor sitting down slowly as if he was scared he would completly miss the stool all togeather. finaly sitting down he would let out a sigh of relief, tilting his head back he wuold call out to haru- hey haru there should be some paper and stuff over in the corner -pausing a moment yume would seem to think of exactly where to tell him it was- right corner on the wall with the door to leave the back room -he would say as if he had memorized the room down to the last tiny detail, but from working in the shop for a whole week yume had time to learn and build a mental image of what was around him- KakoUchiha: -Haru picked up the papers and handed them to ryume.-"Here you go man"- Haru said in a light voice "Hope it comes out great man, i'll back back to help you later" -Haru turned around and left the store, waving to yume as he sprinted out- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -taking the paper yume would smile and nod- it will be great i'm sure of it -hearing that haru had to go yume would wave lightly to him befor moving to pick up one of the pencils that laid around on the table. leaning really far forward yume would seem to almost press his nose to the table so that he could see to start drawling out the designs. drawling out a cruid image in his first attempt to drawl a puppet. yume would growl befor moving to crumble up the paper. setting it aside, yume would start to drum the pencil on the table. after a few minutes of seeming to get no where. yume would move to pull his puppet bag from his back sliding it onto the table, he would start to unwrap the doll laying the peices out he would move to set oka's head just befor him- how am i going to drawl this oka -he would seem to whipser to the puppet. letting out a groan he would let his head fall down to rest on the table not much caring about getting wood shavings and dust in his crimson hair. reaching his hand out he would move to slide the puppet head to sit about a foot away from his face. staring at it for a long moment, he would move to pick up the paper and place it between his head and the puppets head. taking his time this time yume would start to drawl out Oka's head just as he would see it, and though oka apeared fuzzy to yume he would manage to make out all the main details such as ears, mouth, eyes, and nose. after finishing a ruff looking version of his puppet he would move to start working on drawling out the torso, arms and legs. taking his time with each line he would draw, he would make sure to write out small side notes like: how to conect all the peices. what they would probably need to do so and how he would think each joint should conect so that oka would have full mobility in her arms, legs and fingers and head. the feet yume wasn't to worried about he figured he would just make them joinless since he would just cover her feet in some kind of cloth or material to apear as shoes. finshing the drawling yume would smile as he stared at his work that still rested right up by his face. to someone who might look at the drawling he had done the image would seem rather creepy looking, but yume wouldn't seem to mind he charished his soon to be puppet and didn't much care what others would think of oka- Category:Casual